Summertime Sadness
by xxloveitawayxx
Summary: Cara Marie hasn't been to her hometown, Charming, in over 10 years. She finally decides to leave her high profile career in Quantico to go back to her roots. She quickly assimilates back into her old life, enjoying every minute of it. She earns the hearts of the old and new in the club, but finds herself fighting feelings for a particular member. Will be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm falling in love with Sons of Anarchy episode after episode and Chibs has really grown on me. :) I'm learning the ins and outs of this show so please bear with me. The story will be starting at the very end of season 2. If you feel strongly about any discrepancy please feel free to message me. Anyway if you want a visual of the character check out my polyvore account: xxloveitawayxx-1 and all the outfit info is on there too. Please leave reviews (critique the good and bad but please be considerate) **

* * *

Name: Cara Marie Madock

Age: 33

Current Location: Quantico, VA

Birthplace: Charming, California

Occupation: FBI undercover agent/Profiler

Background information: Cara Marie didn't have a typical childhood growing up. Her mother left after giving birth to Cara Marie. Her father raised her till she was 16 with the help of his sister, Gemma, but after that he couldn't handle it. Cara Marie had become rebellious and always looking for a fight. She got in trouble with the law numerous times. On top of that her father was having issues with SAMCRO and its leadership. Not wanting Cara Marie to be engulfed in the life of violence, he sent her away to be with some family on the east coast of the United States. Cara Marie attended a private school in Virginia and straightened up her crooked path. She ended up going to Columbia University and graduated with a degree in psychology and forensic science. Right away she joined the FBI academy and a year later she graduated as a FBI agent. She worked some undercover cases, mainly in the east coast, for two years, but then joined the behavioral analysis unit by the time she was 28. The only time she returned back to Charming was to attend her father's funeral when she was 20 years old. He had passed away from a heart attack and she missed him terribly. She wanted out of the east coast and she had enough of her life with the government and politics. She wanted to go _home_. She missed Gemma, Jax, and some other family friends.

Personality: Cara Marie is intelligent and street smart. She hadn't lost her bad girl edginess from her younger days as a wild child, but enhanced it with intelligence and calculation. She is a strong woman who likes to work alone at times and isn't too fond of authority. If she wants something she'll get it and she'll make sure she gets it.

* * *

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_  
_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_  
_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_  
_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_  
_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_  
_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_  
_Nothing scares me anymore_

_Kiss me hard before you go_  
_Summertime sadness_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_That, baby, you're the best_

_-Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Sitting in her boss' office, Cara twiddled her thumbs and looked around the decorated office.

She had put in her letter of resignation a week prior and today would be her last day.

The door opened and she stood up as her boss walked in.

"You know, I'm actually disappointed that you're quitting" He said to her.

"I'm not quitting, sir. I need time off and away from the bureau" Cara replied.

"You just joined our team two years ago and by far you've become one of the best agents I've ever had the pleasure of working with. I'm not going to find someone like you" He said.

She smiled.

"You probably won't, but I really need this. I have personal things in my own life that I've looked over for years now" She explained.

"I understand, Cara, but know that the door here is always open for you. I don't plan on having anyone take your desk, well that is if you come back soon enough" He said making her chuckle.

"Thanks boss, and thank you for giving me the chance to work with you and your team. It's been a wild ride" She said making him chuckle as they both shook hands.

"So, where are you headed off to?" He asked.

"Home, back on the west coast. I miss my old family" Cara said with a hopeful smile.

"Well, you enjoy your time, but come back quick" He said as he opened his office door.

She smiled and thanked him one more time before leaving his office for the last time. She said her farewells to the rest of the team and then went to pack up her desk.

But before she left, she logged into the computer FBI system. She was going to go see her family in Charming, CA. Being the leaders of SAMCRO, plenty of them had a lengthy criminal record. It was just a way of life, and she understood it. But because of her legal status, she couldn't dare get into trouble. But she knew that being around anyone from SAMCRO would lead to trouble. She had to cover her tracks so to do that she hacked into the upper level security and erased her file from the FBI database.

She was now a ghost.

_-Stockton, CA-_

Getting off the small plane, Cara Mare grabbed her suitcase and headed to the luggage pick up area. It was then she decided to call Jax.

The phone rang 3 times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" He answered, unsure of whom the unknown number was.

"Hey there Jackie boy!" Cara exclaimed happily.

A minute passed by until Jax realized who it was.

"Holy shit! Cara Marie?!" He asked.

"The one and only. Wanna do your big sister a favor?" She asked him.

"Anything, shoot" He said.

"Wanna give me a ride to Charming? I'm in Stockton at the airport" She said.

"Are you kidding? You're here?! Hell yeah!" He said happily making her chuckle.

"Keep it hush, hush though. I haven't told your mom I'm here. I want to surprise her" Cara said.

"Oh she'll be surprised for sure. I still can't believe you're here" He said.

"Me too. Hey listen, bring an extra car or something. I've got some luggage" She said, knowing he was going to come pick her up on his bike.

"Of course, I'll be there soon" He said.

"Thanks Jax" Cara said before hanging up.

Cara waited patiently thinking about the past. It had been almost 15 years since she had been in Charming and it felt like a lifetime.

Half an hour later, Cara, sitting outside with her luggage, heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. She stood up to see the familiar bike, and vest that she knew all too well. Jax pulled up right in front of her and someone else was in a truck behind him.

His handsome smile formed on his face as he got off his bike to hug Cara.

"Holy shit! You've gotten so big!" Cara laughed as he held her tight.

"Me?! Damn, look at you! How long has it been?" He asked.

"A while, but it's good to be back and it's good to see you" Cara said softly as he let her go.

"Why the sudden visit?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I needed to come home. I missed this, and it's not really a visit. More like a permanent stay" She said making him smile again.

"Well I don't mind and I'm sure my mom will be thrilled" He said as the kid in the truck came out.

"Want me to load these up?" The kid with a buzzed Mohawk and tattoos on his head asked Jax.

"Yeah, hey, Juice this is my cousin Cara Marie. Cara Marie, meet Juice" Jax introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Cara said with a sweet smile as she shook his hand.

"You too, welcome to Charming" He said happily.

Cara chuckled and nodded.

"More like a welcome back. Wanna ride with me?" Jax asked, patting the seat of his Harley.

"Did you really even need to ask?" Cara laughed as she hopped on the bike behind him.

Within a minute she was holding onto Jax, listening to the rumble of the bike, and feeling the wind against her face. It was good to be back to what she knew. It felt right and comfortable.

Half an hour later Jax slowed down his bike as he entered the garage/house owned by SAMCRO. A few people were outside working on cars, some crow eaters were hanging around, and Clay Morrow sat in his office with Gemma.

"Home sweet home" Cara said as she hopped off Jax's bike.

Gemma, now looking out the window, saw a woman get off of Jax's bike. It was Tara, which got Gemma curious.

"Jax brought somebody" Gemma said and Clay got up to look out the window. He saw a woman, with her back facing them, talking to Jax and making him laugh.

"They look friendly." Clay said.

"Hmm, too friendly. Who is that?" Gemma asked, walking out of the office and out of the garage.

"Mom's coming your way" Jax informed Cara Marie.

She smiled and turned around to see Gemma coming down towards her.

The moment Gemma realized who the woman was she stopped and stared in surprise.

"Hey mama Gem!" Cara Marie exclaimed with laughter.

"Fucking, Christ! Are you kidding me?! Cara Marie?!" She asked, walking again towards her.

"You're one and only" Cara replied as Gemma pulled Cara in for a tight hug.

"Oh my god, you've grown up! Look at you! What are you doing here?!" Gemma asked as she released Cara.

"I came to see my family, _you_" Cara said, putting her hands on either side of Gemma's shoulders.

"And you knew, Jax?" Gemma asked her son.

"No idea. I got a surprise call from her this morning" Jax said making Gemma laugh.

"How long are you staying?" Gemma asked Cara.

"Forever, if that's okay with you?" Cara asked.

Gemma's eyes went wide with happiness.

"It's more than okay! We've got plenty of room for you! Come inside, Clay will be so happy to see you!" Gemma said, linking her arm with Cara's.

"Where should I put her stuff?" Juice asked from inside the truck.

"Send it to my house!" Gemma shouted back.

"It's so good to see you, Gemma" Cara said sweetly as they entered the garage. A few people gave them glances as they entered Clay's office.

"Look what dropped into Charming" Gemma said to Clay who was staring at a document on his desk. He looked up to look at Gemma but then his eyes fell on Cara and a smile formed on his face.

"Cara Marie! The princess returns home, huh?" He teased as he got up to give her a hug.

"Back home to stay this time" She said back to him.

"Yeah? Getting sick of the east coast?" He asked her

She chuckled and nodded. No one, not even Gemma, knew that she had become an FBI agent. She had always told them she worked as a receptionist in a federal building in Quantico.

"Charming has always had my heart" Cara said.

"We have to show you off tonight. Do you know how many people miss you here?" Gemma said making Cara chuckle.

"I don't want anything big, Gemma. I really just wanted to see you all and to be with you guys" Cara said, flattered.

"SAMCRO is your family, Cara. We're having a little meeting tonight. Everyone would be more than happy to see you. Considering what's going on here" Clay said.

Cara's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on with SAMCRO?"

Gemma sighed.

"I honestly wish you came at a better time, Cara" She said.

Cara looked to Gemma then to Clay, then back to Gemma.

"What's going on?" Cara asked more defiantly.

"We're going on lockdown tonight" Clay said.

"We're preparing to go up against The League" Gemma revealed.

Even though Cara spent years away from the club, she knew exactly who the League was and what the consequences of this could be

"Those skinheads? Why are they here? Since whe-"

"Sit down, Cara" Clay interrupted Cara Marie's rambling.

She looked at him and he gestured to the chair across his desk. She slowly sat down and he and Gemma also sat.

"Those bastards hurt my family, _our_ family. We're going on lockdown and taking revenge of what they did to us" Clay said.

"Hold on, I'm sorry, but what did they do? Is this rational? I mean there's got to be another way to get them out of tow-"

"I was gang raped by them, Cara" Gemma revealed.

Cara's mouth shut and her eyes went wide.

"Holy shit…."escaped quietly from Cara's lips. She looked to her aunt, her sister, her old friend, her mother figure and tears began to fill Cara's eyes.

Gemma nodded and then looked down at her hands.

Cara looked to Clay who nodded.

"I'm so sorry Gem, I'm so sorry" Cara said as she got up to embrace Gemma.

"It's okay, baby. We're going to get them" Gemma assured as they pulled away.

"You on board, Cara Marie?" Clay asked.

"Hell yeah" Cara said with a fire.

She was back home, she was with her family. If someone hurts one of them, they hurt all of them. They were going to get their revenge and Cara wanted to see it through.

"I'm glad your back, sweetheart" Gemma said wiping away a fallen tear.

"Me too." Cara said quietly.

"Wanna know what you missed out on?" Clay asked with a wicked smile.

Cara smiled and chuckled.

"Please, tell me" She laughed.

"Well for starters, Jax has a baby" Gemma said, leaning back in her chair.

Cara's eyes went wide _again_.

"Nothing in this town surprises me anymore" Cara said, shaking her head.

"Oh we've got plenty of stories for you" Clay assured.

For the next hour Clay and Gemma brought Cara Marie up to speed of what was going on with SAMCRO. She had been back home for less than 6 hours and she had already forgotten about her life at Quantico. She was finally herself again, where she had always belonged.

Clay excused himself to prepare for the war, and Gemma took Cara back to her home to help her settle in.

"So Jax and Tara are back together?" Cara asked, Gemma as Cara put her suitcases in the spare bedroom.

"Unfortunately" Gemma sighed making Cara chuckle. Cara and Tara were friends growing up as a kid, but lost contact once Cara moved away.

"If he's happy, you should be too" Cara said to Gemma.

"I'm just looking out for my son and I know what's best for him" Gemma said.

Cara raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Mamma does know best" Cara laughed as she and Gemma began to unpack her things.

That afternoon, Cara Marie got ready for the lockdown. [Check my polyvore account: xxloveitawayxx-1 for outfit and look information]

"You ready?" A knock and Jax's voice came at her door.

"Yeah, you're taking me?" Cara asked, slipping on her jacket.

"Gemma is riding with Clay" Jax explained as she followed him outside to his bike.

"How's Tara?" She asked Jax as she straddled his bike.

"Good, you'll see her tonight as well as Abel" Jax said with a proud smile as he put his helmet on.

"I'm proud of you Jax, you know that right?" Cara said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Cara, now hold on tight" He said as he revved up his bike.

She smiled and held onto him tight as he drove her to the clubhouse.

They got there in fifteen minutes and Cara hopped off his bike. The lockdown as serious. They closed the gates and were ushering people inside the house.

"Wanna smoke?" Jax asked Cara, as he lit up his own.

"No thanks, I quit after I joined the bu- my jo-my job" Cara sputtered out, almost revealing she worked for the Bureau.

Jax nodded at her and then held out his arm. She smiled and hooked her arm through his and he led her into the clubhouse. It was a full house. Only a few, less than a handful, of familiar faces and the rest were all knew. A few people glanced at her as she walked in with Jax. To the wall nearest to her was the wall with all the mug shots of those who belonged to the club. She smiled as she saw a picture of her father.

"Welcome home, _princess_" Jax teased making her laugh.

Chibs was standing in a corner talking to someone when he saw Jax walk in. He needed to talk to Jax and was about to make his way over to him when he saw a woman walking in with him. Chibs stopped and couldn't help but stare. His head started spinning. The woman was a damn beauty. Not the typical crow eaters around Charming, but she was different. She walked with grace and confidence, which made Chibs's heart rate go up a bit. His head started to pound as too many thoughts flooded his mind. He was worried sick about Kerri-Anne and Fiona and the whole situation with Jimmy was sure to make his head explode. He sighed and retreated back to his corner.

"I feel like a total stranger" Cara Marie admitted to Jax.

"You won't in a few minutes" He assured as he made a signal to man with dark curly hair across the room. The man whistled and called for everyone's attention just as Clay and Gemma walked up to the front near Jax and Cara Marie. Soon the music stopped and everyone was staring at Clay and everyone in the front. Cara's eyes landed on Tara's and she held a wide, surprised expression on her face. Cara gave her a smile and a wink before turning her attention back to Clay.

"I want to welcome you all to Club Reaper. I'm glad you made your reservations early because as you can see we are booked to capacity" Clay said sarcastically at first, getting a few laughs.

The room fell silent again.

"You're here because you're family. And speaking of family, I wanna give the good news first" Clay said, his eyes moving to Cara Marie. Suddenly all faces in the room looked at her and she felt her cheeks flush.

"Some of you, the older ones here, may remember Jason Murdock, Gemma's brother. Well today, after a good number of years, his one and only daughter, or as he liked to call her, the _princess_ of SAMCRO_, _Cara Marie has returned home. So please everyone give her a warm welcome home!" Clay announced and suddenly the room erupted with cheer and clapping as Gemma gave Cara Marie a slight push to the front. Cara Marie couldn't help but smile and give a short wave.

"Holy shit, little girl has grown!" An old man puffed as he walked over to Cara Marie. He had a nasal oxygen tube attached to him as he engulfed her into a tight hug. Cara Marie was slightly confused as to who she was being squeezed by.

"Yes, I have" Cara Marie chuckled as she looked to Jax helplessly. He laughed.

"Remember Uncle Piney?" Jax reminded her.

Her eyes revealed the recognition.

"Uncle P!" Cara Marie exclaimed and the room filled with laughter as she returned the hug.

Chibs, standing nearby, looked at the wall and saw Jason Murdock's photo. That was his daughter and she was returning home.

"Welcome home, darling" Piney said to her before going back to his spot.

Cara Marie nodded and then stepped back to her spot beside Jax. The room was full of voices again, but Cara could feel someone's eyes on her. She slightly turned her head to her right to see a man, leaning against a wall, wearing sunglass, looking at her. She looked back to the crowd, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She knew he was looking at her. She was about to turn to actually look at him but Clay got everyone's attention back.

"Hey! Everyone listen up!" Clay shouted.

The room felt silent again.

"Again, I want to reiterate that you're all family. And SAMCRO takes care of its own. The next couple of days the club has some business to handle that could put our members and people connected to us in unfriendly situations. Now chances are nothing is going to happen but people have already been hurt on my watch and that ain't gonna ever happen again" Clay said, his eyes falling on Gemma at his last few words. Jax put an arm around his mom as Clay continued to talk.

"Nobody gets in nobody leaves without an escort. You got a safety concern take it up with Piney. You got a comfort issue you talk to my queen. Under this roof you'll all be safe. Make yourselves at home. I love all ya'll" He finished as everyone clapped. He hugged and kissed Gemma, hugged Jax, and then embraced Cara Marie as well.

The room became loud again, and music was playing once more. Tara approached Cara Marie and she smiled while holding Jax's baby.

"It's so good to see you, Cara Marie" She said as they hugged.

"You too, I hear you just came back into town a couple of months ago" Cara said.

"Yeah, yeah, Charming just never left me ya know and I guess I never left it" She said.

"I know what you mean. Is this little Abel?" Cara asked smiling at the baby she was holding.

"Yeah! He's healthy and growing strong everyday" Tara said happily.

"May I?" Cara Marie asked Tara.

"Oh of course!" She said handing the baby to Cara. Cara Marie gently took the baby into her arms and he stared at her with his big eyes.

"He looks like Jax" Cara said softly.

"He's all Jax" Tara said with a smile.

"How's Wendy doing?" Cara asked.

"Good, trying to sober up" Tara said shortly. Cara nodded and then handed the baby back to Tara as she noticed some of the men assemble into a private room.

"what's going on?" Cara asked.

"You're asking the wrong person. I don't know what's going on around here half the time" Tara said.

Cara nodded and excused herself to catch Jax before he went in.

"hey, what's going on?" Cara Marie asked him, grabbing his arm before he could go into the private room.

"Gotta sort things out before we move in" Jax explained.

Cara's training with the FBI had become her instinct. She wanted in on any kind of deal going down because it was what she had become used to.

"What can I do?" Cara asked, like she would to her boss back in Quantico when they were preparing an undercover op.

Jax looked at her a bit confused, unsure of her sudden need and interest to help out.

"You can help my mom out. You don't need to be involved in this, Cara. It's going to get bad" Jax said.

Cara felt a bit rejected, then she realized the women, except for Gemma, didn't have much say when it came down to the business of SAMCRO.

"Right, okay, well um, be safe" Cara said, letting his arm go and leaving to find Gemma.

She found Gemma sitting at the bar, drinking coffee, and staring at the security feed.

"Doing alright, Gemma?" Cara asked, as she sat next to her. Someone came poured her some coffee with Cara took with gratitude.

"Doing just fine. How about you, doll?" She asked Cara Marie.

Cara Marie wasn't sure how she was feeling. The thrill seeking side of her was throbbing to explode and she wanted to desperately join the boys on their runs.

"I got a question for you" Cara said back.

.

"shoot" Gemma answered.

"Do any of the women, any of the old ladies go in any of the runs with the boys?" Cara Marie asked.

Gemma looked at Cara Marie for a moment.

"No, unless they're needed for one. I rarely go out with Clay unless I need to. Our job is to take care of our men." Gemma said.

Cara nodded and suddenly this secret of her being an agent was weighing in her. They were going after some ATF agent. If Cara got mixed up, her status could be spilled and she could be perceived as a traitor. She had to tell them.

"what's on your mind Cara?" Gemma asked.

Cara stared into her dark coffee.

"I need to show you, you and Clay, something" Cara Marie said.

Gemma noticed Cara's sudden seriousness.

"It's at your place. I'll bring it here" Cara said, getting up.

"Let me get someone to give you a ride" Gemma said, getting up as well.

She looked around then spotted a young kid that had "prospect" on his kutte.

"Half sack! Get over here" Gemma called out. He ran over and smiled at both ladies.

"Do me a favor and take Cara Marie to my place. Be quick and keep her safe" Gemma said.

"Yes ma'am" Half sack said.

"Keep an eye out for your back, okay?" Gemma said quietly to Cara before she let her go with half sack.

Getting to the house, Cara ran into her room and pulled out a heavy black duffel bag.

She undid the lock and unzipped the bag. It held guns, not just any guns; it held military type guns as well as glocks. They were hers. She had collected a few from some drug busts she had done over the years. The serial numbers were all sanded off; anything that could trace it back to her was all gone. Along with guns she had stacks of cash as well as Euros. She had over 10 passports of her with different aliases from different countries. While working with the FBI she was transferred to the International Crime Court in the Netherlands for about a year and half. She did undercover work in Europe with them. Cara learned how to become a chameleon. She had connections that could get her guns, drugs, money, planes, cars, _anything_. She figured all this could be an asset to the club. She could be an asset. She would be their get out of jail card. She knew the legal system inside out and knew of all the loopholes. The boys would need her, she figured.

"You ready to go?!" Half sack called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah! Let's go" Cara Marie said, grabbing the bag and heading back with Half Sack.

Returning back to the clubhouse she motioned for Gemma to meet her in the private office.

"What is that?" Gemma asked, as Cara put the duffel bag on the desk.

"Get Jax and Clay" Cara responded.

"Is this something that can affect the club?" Gemma asked, her arms crossing her chest.

Cara Marie sighed.

"it may, and it's up to you guys to deal with me however you'd like" Cara Marie said.

"Then I'm getting the other boys too. We all have a say in this" Gemma said before going to get the boys.

A minute later 8 men wearing kuttes walked in, staring at Cara Marie. She suddenly felt nervous about her big reveal.

"what's going on Cara?" Jax asked, his voice slightly calming her down.

"I have a confession to make. A choice for you guys actually, a choice, in my opinion that could benefit the club" Cara said.

"What is it?" Clay asked, getting antsy.

She pushed the bag towards him.

Jax looked at her unsure but then unzipped the bag and opened it for all the men to see. The guy she knew as "Juice" whistled when he saw the guns. Jax pulled out the guns, some of the cash, and her passports. Clay flipped through her passports, some guys checked out the guns, and the man that had been staring at her before looked through the cash.

"Euros?" He asked with a thick Scottish accent.

"Passports in all different names but it's you? What is this Cara Marie?" Clay asked.

"How the hell do you have all these guns?" Jax asked, shocked.

"I-I-um my job, it's the perks of the job I guess" Cara began to say, not sure how to address it.

"You're a goddamn receptionist in Virginia, how the hell are these perks of the job?" Clay asked, getting angry.

Cara sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm a goddamn FBI agent okay?" She finally spat out.

The room fell silent. She finally had the guts to look at Gemma who was utterly shocked.

"You lied to me all these years" Gemma finally said after a minute of silence.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, we already have ATF on us now the FEDS?!" Juice exclaimed.

"I'm not after you! Any of you! I'm home! I-I just didn't want any of this to crash and burn if anything were to happen" Cara rambled. Jax was staring at Cara with disbelief. Clay had a stone cold face on. He looked to his team.

"We need to have a word in the chapel, Cara, you stay here" Clay said leading the men out.

The door slammed shut and Cara closed her eyes to relieve the headache that was growing.

"When?" Gemma's voice asked. She opened it to see Gemma standing in front of her.

"When did I become an agent? 10 years ago. You can't be pissed at me Gemma! Dad sent me away to live a life apart from SAMCRO and that's what I did!" Cara Marie exclaimed.

"I'm not mad honey, I'm worried! This is the stuff that can tear SAMCRO into pieces. If you get in trouble that means the FEDS will look into SAMCRO" Gemma said.

"There's no way anyone can access my information. Before I left I blocked everything that could connect to me. I'm a ghost in the system" Cara Marie said.

In the Chapel the men stood around Clay.

"How we gonna handle the FED?" Chibs asked, rubbing his goatee.

"Quit talking like she's against us man. She's not" Jax defended.

"I never said she's against us, but you do understand her background can destroy this club" Chibs fired back.

"Or it might not" Clay said.

"What are you saying, Clay?" Bobby asked.

"She said that she could be of benefit to this club. She's willing to use her resources for us" Clay said.

"No, no, no. Anything she will do for us will be tied to the FEDS. We can't get involved with them" Tig said defiantly.

"Why don't we bring her in and see what she has to offer." Jax suggested.

Clay nodded and Jax left the chapel to get Cara from the office.

"Cara, come with me" Jax said, poking his head in.

Cara stood up straight and followed after Jax.

He opened the chapel door for her and she entered the dark room to have all the men staring at her.

"We're torn here, Cara. What do you got for us?" Clay asked.

"Listen, before I came here, I cut myself from the bureau. I'm a ghost to them. There's no way anyone, _anyone except myself_, can access my files, my information. Nothing can be tied back to me. I can offer you guys anything you need. I have connections to gun suppliers, money, planes, cars, whatever you need I got someone for you. I know how to keep you guys out of the cells and out of the legal system" Cara defended herself.

"What's your business overseas?" The Scottish man asked her.

"I worked with the ICC, the international crime court, for a year doing some undercover work. Look I've got connections everywhere." Cara said.

She knew Jax would stand behind her. If she got Clay on board some of the other men would side with him. Clay looked to her bag of "goodies" then to her.

"What's in it for you?" Clay asked.

"I be a part of the runs. The business of SAMCRO" She stated with confidence.

"No, no way, no women" The Scottish man snapped.

"I'm not just some damn crow eater okay?! I'm no one's old lady here, I'm Cara Marie _Murdock_. My father was a part of the original 9 here. Doesn't that entitle me to some respect? I have skill and training that can probably out do any of you here." Cara fired back.

She knew her appeal to the original 9 would definitely get Clay and Piney on board. And it did.

She had Jax, Clay, and Piney on her side.

Chibs kept his poker face on. He was impressed with the woman. She was strong minded, and damn stubborn. A part of him would have loved to have her on their team, but then there was a side of him worried about her safety. That side confused him because he had just met the woman, indirectly met the woman.

"I see no harm in this" Jax said out loud. Cara gave him a small smile.

"Alright, we vote on this. All in favor for Cara Marie to join in on the business?" Clay asked.

Jax's hand shot up first, then Clay's, then Piney's. Eventually everyone's hand except for the Scottish man's hand was up.

Cara Marie stared at him defiantly.

"No women" He simply stated.

She scoffed. She needed another way to convince him that she was in fact strong enough to deal with SAMCRO and its business.

She grabbed a glock off the table, cocked it back and pointed it at the Scottish man. Everyone hollered and took a step back.

"Cara! Put it down!" Jax yelled.

Clay looked at her and squinted his eyes. She wasn't going to shoot Chibs; she was just making a point, which he took into liking. She was fierce and could be of use to the team.

Chibs stared at Cara surprised.

"Put the gun down, darling" He said stepping closer to her. She wasn't going to shoot him; she just needed him to make the next move in order for her to show off some of her skills.

"And if I don't?" She fired back at him.

Having training from the IRA, Chibs quickly grabbed the gun out of Cara's hands. But this is what she wanted him to do. Before she could let him be satisfied she regained control of the gun and immediately disassembled the gun in less than 3 seconds.

The pieces of the gun fell to the floor, crashing loudly with everyone staring at them in awe.

"I've talked, shot, fought, my way out of situations that no ordinary woman could be able to do. Now unless you want me to actually shoot you, I suggest you reconsider your vote" She said with some fire to Chibs.

Clay looked at Chibs with a raised eyebrow, completely impressed with Cara.

Chibs took a step back and a small smile formed on his face, and that's when Cara Marie noted his scars. His Glasgow smile.

"Aye, then I vote in as well" He finally gave in.

A weight lifted off of Cara Marie's shoulder.

"Welcome to SAMCRO" Jax said to Cara, patting her on the back.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! I'll know what to fix! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favs/follows and some of the reviews! I do appreciate them! The feedback that I got just from chapter 1 was quite interesting. Some liked it some didn't, but at the end of the day it's my story and what I envision. I appreciate the critiques, but I'm not changing anything to please everyone. Just some friendly advice: If you don't enjoy the story or any others on fanfiction, make your own. :)**

* * *

The only set back to the deal Cara had made was that she was to stay put with the lockdown. She agreed to this if it meant she would work with the men on future endeavors. She made a few errands with Gemma and Tara and took care of the clubhouse while the boys were on the hunt for Weston and Zobelle. Things seemed to working in the favor of SAMCRO until Officer Hale and his men arrested Weston. Jax had to hold off on his revenge killing, which upset him. Things got worse when the boys went to get Zobelle. Again, Hale interrupted the men and ended up arresting Zobelle and his daughter, inhibiting Clay from killing them.

The boys were going to stake out the police precinct until they get word on Zobelle. Gemma, Tara, and Cara Marie stayed at the clubhouse overnight and then decided to meet up with the men in the morning at the precinct.

Getting dressed, [polyvore: xxloveitawayxx-1], Cara Marie, Gemma and Tara were taken down to the precinct. She saw a few men sleeping on the benches, stairs, and cars, but they were all awake when the three women arrived.

Gemma went right into Clay's arms and Tara into Jax's arms. Cara felt slightly awkward, but got over it and stood on her own, leaning against the hand rail of the stairs leading up the doors of the precinct.

"How's the clubhouse doing?" Clay asked Gemma.

"Good we're holding up" Gemma replied.

"Any word on Zobelle?" Tara asked.

The name Zobelle sounded familiar to Cara Marie. She wondered if she had any contact with a case pertaining to Zobelle back at the Bureau.

"We're waiting on Unser" Jax replied and just like that Unser opened the doors and exited the building. Everyone immediately got up to huddle around him.

"What's going on?" Clay asked Unser.

"Stahl has been locked in a room with the FBI for two hours now" Unser said.

"The FBI?" Cara Marie asked, a bit surprised. She got a few raised eyebrows from some of the guys.

"Yeah, the FBI. I have no idea what's going on" Unser said.

"I think I might." Cara Marie muttered, pulling her phone out of her pocket and walking back down the stairs away from everyone to talk somewhere quiet.

Jax went onto question Unser about Weston, and Clay had Chibs follow along Cara Marie.

"What's the FEDS doing with Stahl? She's ATF" Chibs said to Cara Marie as she dialed a number.

"I'm about to find out, so why don't you give me some privacy" Cara snapped back. She wasn't getting along with Chibs too well. He seemed to know what buttons to push with Cara and she hated that.

"Privacy? You know you're a FED right?" He scoffed.

"Ex-FED, now please, shut up" Cara replied back, turning her back to him.

The phone rang 3 times, and a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Collins!" A friendly, female voice sang.

"Parker! How's my favorite hacker doing these days?" Cara asked with a smile.

"Holy shit, Cara, I heard you quit!" Parker said.

"Yeah, kind of, listen I need a favor, a discrete favor" Cara said

"Yeah, anything, give it to me" Parker said quietly. Parker Collins was an FBI Tech Analyst and hacker extraordinaire.

"I need you to look up a file for me. Ethan Zobelle" Cara said. Cara turned her head to see Chibs still standing nearby, his arms crossed, staring at her.

"Zobelle, sure, what's up?" Parker asked.

Cara chuckled.

"You know better than to ask that" Cara said.

"Right, okay, I've got some dirt on this guy. He is actually wanted by the FBI, we caught up, but he made a plea deal" Parker explained.

"What kind of plea deal?" Cara Marie asked.

"He's an informant for the FBI. Leaks information about the big dogs, you know politicians, senators, blah, blah, blah" Parker said.

"Holy shit, okay. Anything else?" Cara Marie asked.

"This guy is a goldmine to the FEDS. He's getting paid big dough for information. They're keeping him in their pocket" Parker said.

"Or he's got them in his pocket. Okay babe, thanks for the help. I owe you one to many" Cara said.

"Anytime baby girl, I miss you!" Parker said.

"Well I have a feeling you and I will be talking a bit more" Cara said making Parker laugh.

"I'm guessing this is going to be a don't ask, don't tell kind of thing" Parker said.

"You're the best, thank you!" Cara laughed before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Chibs asked.

"A friend, listen I've got bad news" Cara said, walking back to the boys with Chibs following after her. Unser just walked out as well.

"I've got bad news for law enforcement" Unser said.

"Let me guess, Zobelle is walking free?" Cara asked, knowing the FEDS were going to let him loose.

"Yeah as well as Weston since Chuckey's testimony won't hold up in court. How did you know?" Unser asked Cara Marie.

"Zobelle's been an informant with the FBI for a few years now. They won't touch him." Cara Marie revealed.

"He's a rat?" Clay asked surprised. Unser was still staring at Cara Marie, wondering how she knew.

"Trading with Senators and AB shot callers" Unser added.

Clay shook his head and thanked Unser before he left back inside.

"How did you know before Unser?" Opie asked Cara Marie.

"Yeah, who'd did ya call?" Chibs asked.

"I have an old friend who knows how to hack into criminal databases. I got full detail on Zobelle's files now." Cara Marie said.

Chibs raised an eyebrow, impressed. Maybe Clay was right, he thought. This woman was of use to the team.

Just like Cara Marie and Unser said, Zobelle and his daughter were released. They watched as the man refused protection from Officer Hale. Instead a raid of Mayans came roaring down the street to provide security for Zobelle. He had the Mayan's allegiance, which did not sit well with the Sons.

They followed the Mayans to Zobelle's cigar shop and parked in front of them. Club against club, the Sons wanted revenge.

Cara Marie sat on the back of Juice's bike as they all stared down the Mayan's who were protecting Zobelle. The police cleared off Main Street, but there were people still watching, waiting for a fight to erupt.

Jax came down the street and pulled up in front of them. Everyone got off their bikes and circled around him.

"I downloaded Otto. Is Weston out yet?" He asked Unser.

"Yeah, he got an escort to take him out of town but he's stopping to see his kids first" Unser explained.

"I'll catch him at family services" Jax said, buckling his helmet.

"Hey, no harm to my officers okay?" Unser warned.

"Yeah, sure" Jax muttered.

"Let's go, brother" Opie said, hopping on his own bike.

"I'm coming too" Chibs said.

"Cara Marie, you stay with Jax, I'll handle the rest here" Clay ordered. Cara nodded and watched as he hugged Clay.

"Hop on darlin'!" Chibs said to Cara, patting the back of his bike. A small smile was to form on her face, but she held her smile back and kept a poker face on as she approached him. She swung her lean leg over his bike and straddled the seat. So far she had only ridden with Jax, and Juice. For some reason she felt nervous with Chibs, and she wasn't sure why. She held onto his kutte tightly as he revved the engine. Their body contact was getting her a bit dizzy, but she tried to put the sudden emotions behind her.

Chibs on the other hand was having a hard time focusing. Her arms around him sent his heartbeat through the roof and he regretted asking for her to ride with him.

They stopped at the Clubhouse to pick up an unmarked van and they four climbed in with Jax as the drive, Opie as the driver's side passenger and Cara Marie and Chibs in the back.

The ride to San Joaquin Child Services Office was a bit quite but once they got surveillance on Weston, the plan started to move into motion.

Cara Marie popped her head in-between Jax and Opie to see through the front. Chibs, wanting to get eyes on the situation, stood a bit above her to see as well. Again the close body contact got Cara Marie a bit flustered. She found herself enjoying his scent of cigarette smoke and whiskey.

_Pull yourself together_, she mentally scolded herself.

"There he is" Jax said as they watched him approach his kid.

But then the kid started to leave with Weston.

"Shit, what's he doing? He's taking his kid?" Cara Marie asked, surprised that Child Services would give the kid back to him.

"Chibs, call Unser and find out what's going on" Jax said. Chibs leaned back, allowing for Cara Marie to lean back into her seat. She oddly missed having him so close to her.

"He's on the move" Opie said. Jax started up the van and kept a tail on Weston. They watched as Weston pulled into a local tattoo parlor.

"Let me get a closer peak" Opie said, as he opened the car door to look.

Chibs got off the phone with Unser.

"So they gave Weston a supervised visit with his kid." Chibs informed.

"So he takes his kid out for some ink?" Cara Marie scoffed shaking her head in disapproval.

"Guess the kid can't officially go with him. He's in a psych evo" Chibs said.

"Go figure" Jax muttered as Opie returned.

"I spotted Weston, the kid, two inkers, a customer and a cop" He informed.

"The inker your friend?" Jax asked Opie.

"I think so" Opie replied.

"We got to get Weston away from his kid" Cara Marie said.

"Make the call" Jax ordered Opie.

Opie made the call.

"Cara Marie, you go in through the front to keep the kid and cop busy. We'll take care of Weston" Jax said as she handed him her silencer.

"Got it, be safe boys" Cara Marie said happily as she hopped out of the van. She casually walked in, pretending to be a customer. She needed to keep an eye out for the cop and the kid, but what got her nervous was that the kid was nowhere to be found.

_Shit, he went with Weston_, she figured, and there was no way for her to warn the boys.

"Hi, what can I do for ya?" The inker, that spoke to Opie asked. She noticed the cop was getting antsy and kept looking towards the back to the bathroom.

"Um I was thinking to get-um a tribute to my old man. He was a cop in LA, um, maybe something similar to a badge? Um, excuse me, ma'am, can I see your badge for a second?" Cara Marie rambled on to get the attention of the cop.

"Um, yeah, sure" She muttered, keeping her eyes on the back bathroom but handing Cara her badge. She needed to get the cops' eyes off the back room so she dropped the badge during the exchange.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Cara Marie apologized with a fake voice as both women bent down to pick it up.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Duke come out of the bathroom. Her heart settled and then she looked back to the inker.

"You know what, I need some time, and I'll come back later" Cara Marie said quickly before turning around to leave.

The boys were going to handle business in less than a minute so Cara needed to get back to the Van. The cop never got a look at Cara Marie, which was good, and she knew the Inker would keep his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting back to the clubhouse, she sensed Jax's air of confidence in the killing of Weston. He had gotten some justice for his mother.

They four walked in to be greeted by everyone in the clubhouse.

"It's done" Jax said to Clay as shots of alcohol were being passed around.

"I'm so proud of you" Happy said to Jax.

"Me too" Clay said, giving Jax a tight embrace. Chibs was standing next to Cara Marie and offered her a shot, which she gladly took from him.

He couldn't help but smile knowing she was a woman who loved her alcohol.

"Cheers" He said to her with his thick accent. She gave him a curt smile and clanked her glass with his before downing the poisonous liquid. It burned down her throat, but felt damn good.

"Where are we at?" Jax asked Clay.

"We got some watching Zobelle" Bobby informed.

"Where are Gemma and Tara?" Cara Marie asked.

"getting supplies, Half Stack is with them." Piney replied.

Jax nodded, feeling a bit better.

"You're a good Son" Clay said to Jax.

Jax nodded and everyone toasted with one another.

The relaxation didn't last though. Clay got a call from Juice about Zobelle. He was on the move with the Mayans.

"We ambush them, that's the only logical plan. Zobelle and the Mayan's know you guys are going to go after him on bikes. We keep that plan going but use you guys as a decoy. I suggest we get a truck to pull ahead of them and open fire. Once we stall them those of you riding behind can take shots" Cara Marie suggested.

Clay approved of the plan and got Unser on board with it. Cara Marie, along with Piney, and one other were to be in the truck that would open fire first. Cara Marie strapped on her bullet proof vest as Unser brought in the moving truck.

The boys got their guns and gear, and Cara Marie mentally prepared herself. This is what she liked, what she wanted, what she lived for. The thrill of SAMCRO was in her blood.

"Darlin' you be safe okay?" Chibs said to her as he walked by her.

"I suggest you be more weary of your own safety first" Cara snipped back at him making him laugh.

On the road, Cara Marie loaded her shot gun. From there on it was a complete blur fueled by adrenaline. The back of the truck slide open and her as well as Piney and the other member opened fire on the Mayan's and Zobelle. Cara Marie, with excellent aim, shot at the tire of Zobelle's car, flattening the tire. They all came to a stop allowing for the rest of the Sons behind the Mayans to attack.

Her plan went down well except for the fact Zobelle managed to drive the damaged car away. Clay threatened Alvarez, the head of the Mayans, to back off, which he obliged to.

Cara Marie hopped out of the truck and jumped on behind Jax's bike as they all took off to catch Zobelle.

Chib's was entirely impressed with Cara Marie. He had watched the scene unfold and watched her take the lead. She was a born leader. The shot gun in her hand and her firing it was probably one of the sexiest things he had ever seen in his life. She had a fire inside of her that made her more and more beautiful to him.

They followed him to a convenience store. Unfortunately for them there were kids inside.

"We have to wait till this place clears up" Cara said, not wanting any of the kids to be put in danger.

"We'll sit and wait. He's got nowhere to go" Clay agreed.

In the midst of waiting, Jax got a call from Tara. But the call ended abruptly, causing Jax to have some concerns. She, Jax, Chibs, and Opie headed back to Jax's home to find out what was going on with Tara. Cara Marie suddenly didn't have a good feeling about what was happening. They got to the home in less than 20 minutes. Chibs, not bothering to knock, busted through the door and lo and behold, Half Stack laid on the floor bleeding out, dying, dead.

"Oh shit, what the fuck!" Cara Marie exclaimed horrified as she and Chibs kneeled beside him.

"The baby, where's the bab-TARA!?" Jax shouted, running up the stairs with Opie following behind him.

"He's gone, stab wound, he bled out, he's still warm, not too long ago" Cara Marie said, feeling tears burning in her eyes.

"shit" Chibs muttered as they got up and ran upstairs to find Tara and the baby.

Unfortunately, Cara Marie walked in to hear the worst phrase she's ever heard.

"They took Abel" She heard Tara say.

"what?! Who took him!?" Jax asked, in disbelief as he got up to look in the baby's crib. Abel was gone and Cara's heart dropped.

"That Irish man I patched up before" Tara said, trying to catch her breath.

"Cameron" Opie identified.

Jax looked to everyone in disbelief and shock.

"Call Clay now, we gotta go get Abel" Cara Marie exclaimed to snap Jax out of his shock.

"Where is he taking him?" Chibs asked Tara.

"He rambled about something about the docks" Tara began to cry.

"Fucking shit, he's taking him out of the country, we gotta go!" Cara exclaimed.

After making the call to Clay she was once again on the back of Chib's bike. They cruised down the streets way over the speed limit and eventually met with the rest of the Sons on the road.

They were in a mad dash for Abel.

They got to the docks and saw Cameron taking Abel down to the boats. Getting off their bikes it was a foot race to save Abel. Heart pumping faster than ever, Cara Marie jumped over docks and ropes to catch Cameron. She realized the way she had gone was making her close to him. He was in the boat starting the engine. She jumped onto a boat and hopped from boat to boat, not really knowing where the other boys were.

She heard the boat start to go and realized if she jumped from where she was she could make it onto his boat.

"He's getting away!" She heard one of the guys shout. She stood on top of one of the parked boats ready to jump when Cameron steered by but he saw her and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the baby. Cara's heart stopped and she took a step back. She couldn't jump with the risk of him killing the baby. She hopped back down and watched as Cameron took the baby away.

In the distance she heard Jax scream and yell for his son.

_Everything was about to change_.

Bad went to worse when the Sons learned that Gemma had to leave town because she was wanted for murder, though she did not commit any. She had no idea of Abel's abduction and was kept in a hotel outside of town and being watched over by Tig and a few other guys from another Chapter.

A solemn spirit fell over SAMCRO and Jax was taking it hard. PD took him and kept him in a cell for a day and then released him back home. Since then he never left Abel's room. He just drank, smoked, and cried for Abel. Tara tried to get him moving, but he wouldn't budge. Cara Marie felt the responsibility of taking care of the boys fall on her shoulder. Gemma was their backbone, but she was gone, and now it was time for Cara Marie to step up.

At her father's old home, which Cara Marie moved into, she got ready in the early morning [polyvore: xxloveitawayxx-1] and drove over to the Clubhouse. Walking in it was quiet. As the Sons wandered on in at different times, Cara Marie poured them each some coffee.

Chibs was sitting at the bar, staring at the newspaper, when Cara Marie put a mug of hot coffee in front of him.

"Thank you, darling" He said to her.

She gave him a short smile and turned to get another mug for someone else, but he gently grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to face him, surprised by the contact.

"You doin' okay?" He asked her, softly.

She tried to read him through his eyes, wondering what his motives were, what he wanted. But she couldn't get anything.

"Yeah, holding up like everyone else" Cara said quietly as he let her arm go.

He nodded and watched her take a mug of coffee into the "chapel" for Clay.

"Hey, honey, how are you doing?" Cara asked Clay, softly as she put the coffee in front of him.

"Not good, Cara Marie, not good" He said, honestly. She sighed and touched the side of his face.

"Gemma will be alright" Cara assured, knowing he had so much on his mind.

"I know sweetheart, I know" He said, taking her hand from his face into his hand. He squeezed it and then let it go as Bobby came in. Cara turned to see Bobby.

"Got any news?" Cara asked him.

"Laroy called and said they found the guy" Bobby replied.

"Okay, and Gemma?" Clay asked.

"They moved her to a motel, and Tig and some of the Oregon guys will take care of her" Bobby assured.

"I don't want her finding out about Abel" Clay said.

"I know, I had to tell her about Sack. That shit has been all over the papers. The kidnapping hasn't hit the news. We should be able to protect her from it" Bobby replied

"I think it's time we get Jax" Cara Marie said. Bobby nodded and looked to Clay who got up, agreeing with Cara. Bobby and Cara followed him out to the bar of the clubhouse.

"Where is he?" Clay asked the Sons, regarding Jax.

"PD let him back into the house yesterday" Opie replied.

"Let's go get him" Clay said.

Cara got on the back of Chib's bike and held him tight as he rode down the street towards Jax's house. The rush of the wind across her face was the only thing soothing away her stress. Being on the back of Chib's bike gave her a sense of peace and comfort. She found herself relaxing behind him, and Chib's himself could tell. Cara Marie had been quite agitated the past 24 hours, stiff, cold, but the moment she got on the back of his bike, he felt her relax. He mentally smiled, happy to see her relaxing a bit.

Getting to Jax's house, Clay knocked on the door, and Tara opened it.

"Nursery" She said, opening the door wide, knowing they were looking for Jax.

Cara let all the boys in first then herself to talk to Tara.

"How's he doing?" Cara asked as she hugged Tara.

"I tried, he's not speaking to me, nothing" Tara said sadly.

Cara sighed and nodded.

"I'll get the shower started for him" Cara said, going towards the bathroom. She saw Chibs and Opie lifting Jax off the ground. The kid was an absolute mess, and it was understandable. Cara Marie turned on a cold shower just as Opie brought Jax in.

"I got him, Cara" Opie assured, allowing for Cara to leave the bathroom.

Tara couldn't handle it and left to the kitchen and Clay was on the phone with Gemma.

Cara walked into the nursery to see bottles of whiskey and cigarette buds everywhere. She began to clean up when Chibs walked in.

"Let me help you, darlin'" He said, taking two of the bottles out of her hand.

"Thank you" Cara said quietly as she tossed out some cigarette buds.

"He'll be okay" Chibs said to her.

Cara nodded.

"He'll only be okay when we get Abel back" Cara replied, looking into the empty crib.

"And we'll get him back" Chibs said with confidence. She looked to the Scottsman and believed him.

They would get him back.

"For now we have to stand behind Jax, keep him strong" Chibs said.

Cara nodded as Clay walked in.

"Gemma's on the line for you" he said, handing her the phone. Cara took it and excused herself into another room.

"Gemma, are you okay?" Cara asked

"Hey baby girl, I'm okay. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. I miss you, I need you here. We all do" Cara said.

Gemma sighed.

"I know honey, but listen; you gotta take care of Clay for me. Clay and Jax, and Abel" She said.

Cara's heart dropped when she heard Abel's name.

"Yeah, I will." Cara said.

"They're my boys, your boys too." Gemma said.

"I know, we'll get this sorted out and get you back home" Cara said.

"I know you guys will. Be safe okay?" She said.

"I will, I love you" Cara said.

"I love you too" She said before hanging up.

Cara walked out just in time to see Jax, clean, dressed, and ready to go. He looked at her and she gave him a smile, opening her arms for an embrace. He took it graciously and held her tight.

"I love you okay?" Cara said to him.

"I know, I love you too. Thank you for helping" He said as they let each other go.

"Thank Tara too" Cara said softly before leaving him so he could talk to Tara.

15 minutes later they were on the road to meet with Laroy who had a guy that might know where Cameron took the baby.

They met outside a lumber yard and was presented with a scrawny, timid, bald man wearing glasses.

"Tell em what you know" Laroy ordered the guy.

"I think I did some work for the Irishman you're looking for" The guy said.

"That him?" Juice asked, showing the guy a picture of Cameron. The man nodded.

"What did he want?" Cara asked.

"Irish passport, American travel Visa" The guy said.

"It means he's trying to leave the country" Chibs said.

"What name is he using?" juice asked.

"Timothy O'Dell. Belfast address" The man responded.

"You do an ID for a baby?" Jax asked.

"No, he came in alone" The guy said.

"Cameron still has to be local then" Opie said.

"Maybe he went somewhere else for Abel's passport" Bobby suggested.

"I-listen-I don't mess with this stuff when it comes to kids" The guy defended.

"Where did you meet this guy?" Clay asked

"Chinatown" The guy said.

"Any public marinas there?" Clay asked one of Laroys men

"Alice street" The man said back.

"I'll call a friend and see if that boat is still there" Juice said.

Cara Marie noticed Jax staying back and looking at the sky. She watched him shake his head in his hands and her heart felt for him. She began to talk towards him but Chib's arm caughter at the waist and he pulled her close to him. The sudden action got her a bit flustered and she looked at him confused.

"Best to leave him alone for a bit, love. He needs time to heal" Chibs said, his hands still on Cara Marie's waist.

Her brain was doing flip flops along with her heart and stomach. She couldn't process anything with his hands on her.

"I don't want him to go through this alone" She finally managed to say.

"And he's not, but there are moments when he needs to clear his mind" Chibs said, gently letting her go.

She sighed and looked towards Jax.

"You're good to him, and he knows that" Chibs said, squeezing her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Let's head out to the Marina in Chinatown" Clay ordered.

Juice's friend said the boat was at the Marina so Cara Marie got on the back of Chibs' bike and rode off with him. The parked outside of the marina and walked down towards the docks.

"It's slip 39" juice said as they began to look through the dozens and dozens of boats docked.

"Nobody gets passed here" Clay said as he passed the main dock. Happy and Juice kept a look out.

All the boys spread out, but it was Cara Marie who found the boat. She recognized it from nights prior when she was going to jump in it.

"I found the boat, guys" Cara shouted as she jumped in. Bobby and Chibs jumped in as well.

Cara opened the undercarriage but found nothing.

"It's empty" Chibs announced.

"Tear it up, there's gotta be something" Clay said back.

Clearing the boat out, Jax shot some holes at the base of the boat just in case Cameron decided to take the boat out again. Cara looked around and saw to African American men approaching with what looked like gas tanks in their hands.

"We've got some company" Cara said to the boys.

"Go check it out" Clay said to everyone except Jax. The moment the boys and Cara began to walk towards the men, the retreated with a sprint.

"Go, go, go!" Cara shouted as they all ran after them.

Cara jumped on Chib's bike, behind him, as the guys got in their car and tires screeched.

"Keep a close tail, let's move!" Cara shouted over the roar of the bikes' engines.

Cara had a gun tucked in the back of her pants. She waited for one fo the men tin the car to make the first move, which they did quickly. With one hand gripping Chibs she used her other hadn to grab her gun out. She pressed herself closely to Chib's and aimed at the car ahead of them.

She got a shot, cracking the back windshield, and Bobby got a few shots in as well, damaging the car.

The car crashed into a gate but then pulled into a house. Just as everyone rolle dup to the house they were greeted by more men aiming guns at them.

She heard Bobby mumble some sort of swear word as the rest of the boy pulled out their guns. Cara's hands were tightly gripped on her glock, aimed at the assailants in front of her.

"Put your shit down! Put it down!" One of the men ordered, cocking his gun and pointing it right at Cara.

Cara who was still straddled on Chib's bike didn't back down, until Chib's patted her thigh.

"Hold on boys, just a friendly visit!" Clay intervened.

"Oh yeah, then why is your broad Barbie bitch trying to blow off our heads?" One of the men asked, pointing his gun at Cara's head.

"Just trying to get your attention, _honey_" Cara fired back.

"Oh you got it now bitch!" He yelled cocking his gun. Chib's hand on Cara's thigh tightened.

"Whoops, I definitely go this attention" Cara said to Clay with a smirk, trying to ease the situation.

Lucky for them, Jax and Opie rolled up and the man with the gun aimed at Cara put his gun down.

"We weren't after you guys at the docks" He said.

"We're looking for the guy that owns the red boat" Bobby said.

"We own that shit" The man said back.

"No, the guy that had that boat, he kidnapped by 8 month old son." Jax said. The leader of the group put his gun down and motioned for the others to do so to.

"The Irish dude? 3 days ago he said he needed quick cash. Met him down at the docks. He offered the boat, some AK's, and a car. But he had no kid with him" The leader said.

"Alright, thanks man" Jax said solemnly.

No substantial leads.

Cara sighed and tucked her gun back and leaned back on the bike.

"Ready, darlin'?" Chibs asked.

"Always" Cara sighed as she held onto him tight. She leaned against him and liked the feeling of his leather kutte against her cheek.

* * *

**I'm so thankful to those of you who left reviews! This one is for you guys, and i'll update as soon as possible! I appreciate all the follows/favorites as well! You all are the best! Again, thanks, and enjoy! Leave some reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to those who follow and favorite this story! It's growing everyday and I enjoy seeing that! I hope you all are enjoying!**

* * *

There wasn't much to do in search for Abel at that point. In the evening, Half Sacks funeral was to be held. Cara Marie headed home and sat on her couch. It was the first time since she had gotten to Charming that she had time to look through her old house. She went into her father's old office and pulled out a few photo albums and flipped through them. Time went by quick and the next time she looked up at the clock she realized she had to be at the service. She quickly showered and got dressed [polyvore: xxloveitawayxx-1] and then ran downstairs to grab her keys. However, the doorbell rang and Cara Marie froze.

She wasn't expecting anyone. But to her relief, when she looked through the window, she saw a familiar bike.

She opened the door to see Chibs standing in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Cara asked, wondering why he would show up and if someone was hurt.

"Thought I'd give the princess of SAMCRO a lift" He said with his signature humor.

She scoffed and laughed.

"I'd appreciate that" Cara Marie said, stepping outside and locking her house.

"Traded in your boots for heels, I see" He said, following behind her; taking in her body. The way her hips swung got him dizzy. She was gorgeous and for some reason he wanted her all to himself.

"I know it's not the best of circumstances, but I had to pull them out. They've been quite lonely" She said with a small laugh.

She watched him get on his bike and then hopped on as well.

"Ready my love?" He asked her. She oddly liked it when he gave her pet names and the way it rolled off his tongue was sexy.

"Let's go!" Cara said holding onto him tightly.

They got to the service in 10 minutes. Clay stood at the front door with Kozik and Bobby. He spotted Chibs pulling in with a woman on the back of his bike. It wasn't any woman though, it was Cara Marie. She had a gentle smile on her lips as she got off Chibs' bike. They way they spoke and how closely they walked next to each other, their body language in general got Clay thinking. Were these two together, he wondered. He was always protective of Cara Marie. After all,l she was his niece, a daughter to him. He looked at them a bit skeptically but figured he'd talk to Gemma about it.

Cara Marie and Chibs were greeted at the front door by Clay, Opie, Bobby, and a man Cara Marie had seen in the clubhouse a couple of times but never met. He had dirty blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and a handsome face.

"Wish I could see you guys tonight under better circumstances" Cara said, hugging Bobby and Opie and then getting a kiss on the cheek from Clay.

"Me too, I'm Kozik by the way. I don't think we ever got the chance to actually meet" The mystery man said.

She noticed he was from the Tacoma chapter.

"Cara Marie" Cara said, shaking his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back which got Chibs a bit antsy.

"Thanks for coming down, man" Bobby said to Kozik as Chibs put an arm around Cara Marie's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He had to put his claim on her. He didn't appreciate Kozik checking her out.

Cara Marie, on the other hand, found herself torn between her feelings. Kozik seemed like a nice guy and she actually got some butterflies when she shook his hand. But then Chibs' arm aound her brought her back to reality. She felt much more strongly about Chibs than Kozik, but then again she had just met Kozik.

"I'm sorry about your prospect. I liked that little guy" Kozik said, as Cara Marie regained her attention to the guys.

"I was just telling Kozik we need more bodies now at the table. We're so deep in our shit that we're forgetting to grow club ranks" Clay said

Bobby and Chib's threw a few names out there that could possibly join.

Clay shrugged then looked to Kozik.

"Tell em''" Clay said to him.

"Tacoma chapter is getting a bit thick. I was thinking of joining a smaller chapter." Kozik said a bit nervously.

"You're thinking about coming back to Charming?" Bobby asked.

"yeah I put in a request to transfer" Kozik said.

"That ends on taper" Bobby said with slight disapproval.

"We'll make it happen" Clay said, getting a raised eyebrow from Bobby.

"Alright man, thanks" Kozik said to Clay before heading inside.

The rest followed inside and headed to where Half Sack's casket was. Everyone stood around it and quietly said their prayers for his soul.

It then hit Cara that this was her first death at Charming under SAMCRO. Were many more to come? Was she ready for this?

Cara stepped away and found a room where she could clear her thoughts.

Did she do the right thing by coming back home and joining a club that broke the rules more than she had ever done? Was it possible to still go back to her old job?

Cara sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay, Cara Marie?" Chibs' thick accent came from behind her. She turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe. He stood at a bit over 6 feet, towering over her.

"Yeah, just thinking" Cara said, hands in her pocket.

"Some beers out here, want me to get ya one?" He asked, stepping into the dimly lit room, closer to her.

"No, no my heads already all over the place" Cara said with a small chuckle.

"yeah, about what?" He asked.

Cara shrugged.

"You know, this, and Abel, Jax, the Club, if I made the right choice, I don't know, I'm just a mess" Cara rambled.

"You're doubting your return?" He asked, curiously

"It's just a lot at the moment. Ask me again when we get Abel back" Cara said, walking towards the door to leave. She was a bit emotionally distraught and didn't want Chibs to see that side of her. She wanted the boys to see her as a strong woman who knew how to stand her ground.

But he knew she wasn't okay. He gently grabbed her and pulled her right into him and held her tight. Much to his happiness her arms went around him and she embraced him back.

"You know we're all here for you to talk to" He said to her, his chin resting on her head.

He smelled wonderful to Cara Marie. A smokiness that she wanted to cling onto forever.

"I know, thank you" She said as she gently pulled away. He looked into her hazel eyes and felt the urge to kiss her.

Cara Marie looked into his dark eyes and then to his scars. Her fingers, as if she had no control, found themselves gently caressing the side of his face, tracing his scars. The gap between them was getting smaller and smaller, but then reality hit her like a brick.

She wasn't in the right frame of mind to be doing this and this place was not the most appropriate place or situation. Cara brought her hands down to the chest of his Kutte and she patted it. She looked back up at him to see some disappointment in his eyes. Not wanting to leave him with nothing, she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go get that beer" Cara said softly, taking his hand into hers.

Grabbing a beer she mingled with a few other people at the service before going outside with the rest of the boys and their significant others. Chibs found his way back at her side and slung an arm around her once more to keep her close.

"Long day, huh?" He said.

"Unfortunately. I have a feeling these days are going to get much harder and worse" Cara said solemnly.

"Aye, as they say, it's always darkest before the dawn" He said to her.

"I just hope we find Abel soon" Cara said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

It was the usual scene outside. People mingling, a few of the town's cops, and people that always supported SAMCRO.

Cara Marie was so lost in her thoughts that the next thing that happened took her by complete surprise. The familiar sound of a military grade gun fired across the yard and she suddenly heard people screaming. She, instinctively, fell to the floor and felt Chibs fall on her to keep her covered.

A few of the cops fired back, and in the process the truck that the killers doing the drive by with, ran over Officer Hale, but ended up leaving on of their own on the street. The tires screeched away and Chibs got off of Cara Marie and immediately lifted her off the ground.

"You hurt?" He asked her, his hands on her cheeks then her arms.

"No, I'm fine, oh my god, shit what happened?!" Cara exclaimed looking around to see a few injured people, some kids injured.

Chibs and Cara Marie separated. Chibs ran off to Bobby and Clay while Cara Marie ran to an injured, young boy she saw. His mother was crying, the boy had been shot and was losing blood.

Cara Marie took off her jacket and wrapped it around the boy. His temperature was dropping and he needed a hospital now.

Cara Marie looked up to see the cops apprehending a suspect but what caught her eye was Jax. He was making his way over to the suspect with anger.

"Shit, keep pressure on him! And keep him warm!" Cara Marie ordered the crying mother. Cara Marie got up, her hands with blood stains, and ran towards Jax who was now beating the suspects head into the ground.

"Jax, stop!" Cara Marie screamed in horror. Clay, Opie, and Bobby ran down to pull Jax away and the suspect laid on the ground badly bleeding and beaten. In the distance she heard sirens and the world began to spin. Tara stood int eh crowd utterly horrified, a few people lay, injured, flashing blue and red lights were everywhere. The night had again turned upside down. Cara felt the tears emerging and then falling down her cheeks. The cold wind brushed past her and she found herself sitting on the curb with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Come on darling, let me take you" Chibs' voice said as he knelt beside her.

She looked up at him unsure of what to do or say. He wiped the tears off her face and then lifted her into his arms.

The next thing she knew, Cara Marie, awoke on the couch that was in the clubhouse. She immediately sat up and looked around.

"Morning, sweetheart" Clay said as he exited the "chapel" with Opie, Bobby, and Chibs behind him.

"Shit, did I sleep here last night?"Cara muttered, standing up. She was still in her clothes from the night before and her heels were on the ground. She slipped them on and then made her way to the bar to pour herself some coffee.

"Where's Jax?" Cara Marie asked, before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"About to be released, we're gonna go get him. You okay to ride with us?" Opie asked.

"I'm fine, you boys doing okay?" Cara Marie asked.

"Could be better" Bobby muttered, walking out.

"Come on, darling, you're riding with me" Chibs said as Cara Marie put her mug down.

She followed out after the boys and got on Chibs' bike and took off to pick up Jax at the precinct. They got there just in time to see him walking out with Unser.

Clay hugged Jax and then Cara Marie before he greeted everyone else.

"So what do we know about last night's shooter?" Clay asked Unser.

"Jaw, cheek, and nose are busted" Unser said, annoyed. Cara couldn't help but chuckle and pat Jax on the back.

"Mayan attack?" Bobby asked.

"No, the kid had a few priors, but no known affiliation" Unser said.

"That doesn't make any sense" Opie muttered.

"San Joaquin DA is all over this. Trying to get him to flip on the ones that got away…by the way on the subject of fugitives, I've got some news on your bride. Zobelle's girl had a nine mil in her hand when she hit the floor." Unser said to Clay.

"Self defense?" Jax asked.

"Possibly. Irish kid took two in the back. That's still looking like Murder 1" Unser replied.

"Well that's something" Clay muttered before Unser left.

"I think we should pay a visit to St. Thomas" Cara Marie said.

"Brilliant idea" Clay said with a smirk as everyone started their bikes and as Cara climbed on behind Chibs. Tara pulled up in her car so Jax stayed a bit behind.

Tara informed them of what room the shooter was in and she as well as the boys made their way down the halls. However, there was a sheriff guarding the shooter's door.

"Just like Unser said, there's a guard" Clay muttered.

"I'll see if Tara can help" Jax said, leaving.

"Let's go visit Chucky, go brighten his day" Clay said with sarcasm leading the rest of the team. Cara Marie suddenly wished she had the chance to go home, shower, and change into some flat _boots_. Her heels were just starting to hurt her feet.

"I heard he got shot in the shoulder" Cara Marie said.

"Aye, didn't lose his last two fingers" Chibs replied getting a laugh out of Bobby. They walked into his room to see him sitting up staring at his nubs.

"Chucky, alive huh?" Clay laughed.

"Oh guys! I'm so happy to see you all!" He said a bit too happy. The guy jumped off his bed and ran straight into Cara Marie's arms. She stood there stiff, wide eyed as the guy hugged her. He was wearing a hospital gown revealing his bare ass.

"Good to see you too, Chucky" Cara Marie said, robotically patting his back. He finally let go of her and then sat back down, but not before flashing everyone. Cara Marie looked away slightly disgusted and awkward.

"Wanna do us a favor, Chucky?" Chibs asked the strange fellow.

"Anything, whattya need?" He asked.

Clay smiled and talked him into distracting the Sheriff and giving them enough time to interrogate the shooter. Chucky agreed without hesitation.

They all headed back to where the shooter's room was just as Jax got back.

"Tara can't help us" Jax revealed.

"That's fine, we've got it covered" Clay said with a wicked smile.

Just then Chucky busted through the doors, half naked screaming "they cut my fingers" down the hall and past the Sheriff. Cara Marie laughed at the site and watched as the guard ran after him, leaving the Shooter's room open and vulnerable.

"I love Chucky" Clay said with a smile as they followed him into the Shooter's room. The kid immediately began to thrash in fear so Chibs and Opie held him down.

"This kid isn't going to do much talking" Bobby said, noting the guard in his mouth.

"Who ordered the drive by? Alvarez?" Clay asked the kid. The kid tried to spit at Clay so Clay grabbed the kids' balls in a painful way.

"Is this a Mayan Hit?" Jax asked. No reply.

"Check his ink" Cara Marie said.

Opie and Chibs flipped the guy to his side to check for any kind of affiliating tattoo. But there was nothing.

"No Mayan colors, no gang tats" Chibs said

Cara Marie knew he would have to have some sort of identification _somewhere_.

"We need to get out of here guys" Bobby said, keeping an eye at the door.

Cara Marie jumped onto the bed and straddled the kid and he looked at her surprised and shocked, and in fear.

She grabbed his face and pulled his lip down and out.

_There it was._

Jax leaned over to look as well.

"312" Jax said

"CL?" Opie asked

"Calaveras, Lodi" Jax said.

"Let's get out of here guys" Cara said, climbing off the guy and the bed with Jax and Chibs helping her off.

They escaped without being seen and huddled around the corner.

"The Calaveras are the Mayan's puppet club. What the hell are they doing with retaliation?" Bobby said quietly.

"Holy shit, what if the attack was initiation?" Jax suggested.

"It's a goddamn patch over? That means the Mayans are moving into Lodi" Clay replied

The boys were going to talk to Jimmy then head to the Mayans. Cara need out. She was in desperate need of a nice cold shower, and somewhere to rest her feet. Clay had a prospect take her home, which she was happy about. Chibs kept her informed on their every move via text messages, which made her feel less left out. By the end of the night it was determined that Cameron had taken a train to Vancouver with Abel.

* * *

**The more reviews the quicker the updates! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HUGE thanks to those of you who left reviews! I update because of you! Let me know what you all think!**

* * *

Cara Marie barely got any sleep. She tossed and turned all night. Her head was spinning and she couldn't control her anxiety. The morning soon came, much to Cara Marie's relief. She quickly got ready [polyvore: xxloveitawayxx-1] and headed out to the garage to see Chibs and Juice working on a truck.

"Morning boys!" Cara Marie called out walking towards Clay's office.

Juice shouted a good morning back, but kept his head under the roof of the car. Chibs, on the other hand, looked up to see Cara Marie walking to Clay's office. She wore shorts that hugged her toned ass perfectly and showed of her long legs.

"He's out on business with Jax, Opie, and Bobby. They're getting Intel, they'll be back in a bit" Chibs called out. Cara Marie stopped and turned around.

"When did they leave?" Cara Marie asked, surprised. It was almost hitting 9AM.

"Just a few minutes ago, they're meeting with a few guys from the Lodi chapter" Juice said as Cara Marie approached both men. She realized this was the first time she saw Chibs in his mechanic outfit and she mentally laughed to herself. She was so used to seeing him in his Kutte and gloves all the time. She got a good look at his arms and his tattoos, which she was tempted to touch.

"Well can I get you boys some breakfast?" Cara Marie asked.

"If you don't mind" Juice said with a shrug.

"I don't at all, Juicy" Cara said with a grin.

"Just some coffee for me, darling" Chibs said and she nodded walking away to the kitchen to whip them something up.

"Darling huh?" Juice teased Chibs as Cara Marie was walking away.

"What? Want me to call you sweetheart?" Chibs fired back at the young kid making him laugh.

"If you're trying to hide it, you're not doing a good job" Juice replied.

"That's enough out of you. Otherwise I'll make ya fix this thing by yourself" Chibs snapped, annoyed that Juice could tell he was falling for Cara Marie.

"Hey man, I'm not saying it's bad. Go for it, you'll just have to deal with Clay and Jax" Juice snickered once again.

Cara Marie pulled out some pancake mix and put on a pot of coffee. She wished Gemma was here. She needed to talk to her, just to clear her mind. While making pancakes she heard footsteps entering the kitchen. She turned her head to see Chibs. He was wiping his hands clean.

"Hey, it's all almost ready. I bet you two are hungry" Cara Marie said.

"Aye, thank you sweetheart" he said walking up to her and standing beside her.

"No problem, someone's gotta feed ya boys" She said with a warm smile.

"Domesticated too now aren't ya? You're the whole package" He teased making her laugh.

"I'm from the same line as Gemma, it's in our blood" Cara Marie said as she went to the coffee pot to pour Chibs some coffee. She turned around to hand it to him. He took it from her, but then set it down, and reached for her.

He pulled her right into his arms and looked into her slightly confused eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"I thought maybe we can finish what we started back at Sack's service" he said.

"Oh and what was it that we started?" Cara Marie teased, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Hm, darling, you know exactly what it is" He said, his facing getting closer to hers. She couldn't take it, she wanted it as well and with that she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him until their lips crashed. It was a frenzied and passionate kind of kiss. One that they had been longing for. Emotions were exploding and uncontainable at this point. His hands grabbed her at the waist and lifter her off the ground until she was seated on the counter. Her legs wrapped around him, bringing him even more closely to her. His hands were tangled in her hair as hers were starting to unbutton his shirt. He tasted of whiskey and cigarettes, and she loved it.

Juice looked up to see Chibs was gone, and he wondered where the guy went. Giving up on the part he was working, Juice decided to follow the smell of something sweet and savory coming out of the kitchen. As he approached he saw something that made him stop and drop his jaw. He couldn't help but stare with bug eyes as he saw Cara Marie and Chibs kissing each other's faces off in the kitchen. He held his laughter and looked around.

Back in the kitchen, Cara Marie and Chibs separated in need of air. They kept their foreheads pressed together and softly laughed at the situation.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Chibs said, tucking some loose hair behind her ear.

Cara Marie hopped off the counter and Chibs pulled her into an embrace.

"So where does this leave us?" Cara Marie asked him.

He looked down at her and then reality hit him like a bag of bricks.

_What about Fiona, and Kerrianne_, he thought. He mentally kicked himself. Before him was someone that he could see a life with, someone who would be willing to move forward with him.

Cara Marie tried to find some sort of answer from his eyes, but he gave her nothing and that made her stomach drop a bit. She let go of him and took a step back away from him, feeling hurt.

"What do you want, darling?" He asked her softly. Cara Marie then realized that he didn't want anything serious and she felt foolish.

But before she could reply the familiar sounds of bikes came roaring down the street. She looked out the window to see Clay and the other boys returning from their trip.

"We'll talk about it later" She heard Chibs said and she turned to see him leaving the kitchen.

Cara Marie groaned and mentally cursed herself for being so stupid.

The voices of the men filled the air as Cara Marie brought out a stack of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. The boys were sitting around the bar and table talking.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cara Marie sang as she put the items on the table. All the boys came hungry and happy as she handed them plates.

"Thank you, Cara" Clay said as he gave her a side hug.

"No problem how was the meeting?" Cara asked Clay.

"Good, we gotta get some guns" Clay said.

"Shipment doesn't come in till end of this month" Juice said with a mouth full of pancakes and bacon.

"We're gonna set up a meet with Lin and maybe get some guns from him. It's the only way we can get Intel from a crew in Lodi" Jax explained.

Cara Marie watched the boys eat but kept her gaze away from Chibs. She honestly felt so stupid for falling for the guy.

As the men enjoyed their breakfast, Cara Marie would check on them, pour them more coffee, and then take their empty plates. As she was washing the dishes she heard Clay walk in.

"Leave the dishes for the crow eaters, Cara. You've done more than enough for us already" Clay said as he walked up to turn the faucet off.

"It's fine, Clay. I'm about done" Cara said.

He just leaned against the counter and watched her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Cara asked, slightly annoyed.

"What's going on with you and Chibs?" He asked. Cara Marie stopped scrubbing a pan and looked at her hands, then to Clay.

"Nothing, why?" Cara lied.

"Shitty liar, Cara. I would think the FBI would teach you better" Clay said making Cara's cheeks turn slightly red.

"There really isn't anything going on" Cara lied again, but with a bit more confidence.

"Fine, you don't want to tell me the truth, but I'm just asking because I don't want you to get hurt" Clay said.

"I'm not 13 anymore" Cara reminded him.

"No, you're not. But you're still our baby girl, as we protect our own. Family first" Clay said.

"You have nothing to worry about' Cara assured Clay.

"Just know that everyone carries some baggage and know if you're ready to handle it" Clay said before walking out.

Cara wasn't sure what he meant by that. Was he warning her about Chibs? Was Chibs more complicated than he appeared?

Cara decided to shake it off and head out.

"Ready to roll out to Lin's?" Jax asked everyone.

"Aye, let's go" Chibs said. Cara Marie looked to Chibs then to Jax, unsure of whom to ride with.

"Cara Marie!" Clay called out from his bike. She whipped her head to see him patting the back of his bike. She smiled to herself and walked over to get on his bike. From the corner of her eye she could see Chibs watching her and she could tell he was annoyed.

They all rode down to Lin's restaurant and walked in to see it clean and prepped as if a party was to happen.

Sitting at the bar she sat in-between Opie and Jax with Clay in the center and on the other side was Bobby and Chibs

"Birthday?" Clay asked Lin.

"Luncheon for my Hong Kong client in a couple of minutes. What do you need?" Lin asked Clay

"MP5's. Half dozen" Clay said.

Lin looked displeased.

"Yeah I heard about the attack" Lin replied.

"It's deeper than that." Clay said.

"AB gave a pipeline to Alvarez to Stockton Yard. Mayans set up shop in Lodi. The guns are for some brothers helping us out" Jax explained.

"Explains why they've been giving us less resistance in Oakland. We got a shipment from Gaza. 2K each." Lin replied motioning for one of his guys to pull out a gun for everyone to see.

The guy handed the gun to Chibs who inspected it.

"2K is a little steep" Bobby said.

"That's the family rate. I'd double that on the street" Lin replied.

"We're gifting this hardware. We ain't got that kind of upfront cash" Clay said

"You still got your Caracara contacts?" Lin asked, trying to figure out something.

"Yeah, why?" Jax asked.

"Our client's new favorite American past time is making videos with young, white porn stars and some Asian whores" Lin said.

"How many bodies do you need?" Jax asked.

"4 or 5 if you want to get messy." Lin said.

Jax nodded to Opie and they took a step away to talk. Cara presumed it was about Lyla, Opie's girlfriend, who was in the porn industry.

"Okay, personal appearances are 10 grand each" Jax said, returning back to the deal.

"Oh come on man" Lin whined

"Hey, you're getting the family rate. We'd double that on the street" Cara Marie said back at Lin with a smirk.

Lin looked to Cara Marie, surprised.

"I don't think I've met you before" He said, flashing a smile that he thought could get her to melt. He was wrong.

"No you haven't, she's my _niece_, now you give us the guns and you pay us the difference in cash." Clay said, protectively over Cara Marie.

Lin took his attention away from Cara and back to Clay.

"Okay, well it better be some high end white pussy. I need them here by 3" Lin said.

Cara looked at Opie and noted he didn't like the idea of Lyla doing this.

Jax, Opie, Bobby, and Juice went separately to get some Intel from Serg, while everyone else returned the T-M garage. They were visited by their lawyer's co-council, Ally Lowen. She informed the men that they had a bail hearing due for their federal weapons charge and for the shootout at the funeral.

It was then and there Cara Marie realized the members were so close to prison time.

Had she just come back to see them all get locked away?

Sitting in the office, taking phone calls, doing paperwork, the things Gemma handled, Cara Marie wondered if there was anything she could do.

The charges were federal at this point and if she pulled in any favors it would raise some white flags. She sighed and needed to do something to help out the boys. If she couldn't help with the charges, she had to do something about Abel. Then she realized something. She had a friend that worked in Interpol. Grabbing her cell, Cara Marie dialed a secure line to an old friend.

"Deveraux" Her old friend, Emily said.

"Emily Deveraux! Long time!" Cara said happily.

"Cara Marie!? Hey! I heard you quit the Bureau?" Emily said

"An indefinite break. How are things at Interpol?" Cara asked.

"Good, I enjoy it here much better than Quantico" Emily said. They were partners but Emily decided to move to Europe to work with Interpol.

"Are you still working on the Doyle case?" Cara asked her. She knew of a case Emily was working on that connected a man named Doyle to the Irish mob in Dublin as well as Boston. Cara Marie had worked the Boston end while Emily worked the Dublin end.

"It's on and off depending on the Intel why?" Emily asked.

"I need a favor, it has nothing to do with Doyle, but everything to do with Ireland" Cara said.

"What do you need?" Emily asked.

"It has to be off the books" Cara said.

"Isn't everything we do now a days off the book?" Emily replied with a small laugh. Cara couldn't help but chuckle with agreement. They got along well because they never followed the FBI guidelines, but made up their own rules. They got results better than anyone else.

"I need you to keep an eye or ear out for two people for me. I need anything you can get on them" Cara said.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"Cameron Hayes and Jimmy O'Phelan." Cara said.

There was a long pause on the phone.

"O'Phelan is the leader of the IRA, what did you get yourself into Cara Marie?" Emily asked a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine, I just need some Intel" Cara said.

"Sure, I'll do some digging, I'll contact you if I get anything" Emily said.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you soon" Cara said before hanging up.

An hour later Jax returned and wanting to hold a meeting in the "chapel" of the clubhouse. Finishing up a phone call related to the garage, Cara Marie joined the boys. She, unfortunately, got the last seat and it was next to Chibs. Thankfully, Opie, was on her other side.

"So our best Intel so far puts Cameron and Abel in Vancouver. That's where I'm going. Do this last run for the Irish, pick up my mom, get some new ID and head north. It gets Gemma out, I'll get with the tracker Serg found and then find my kid." Jax began.

"You're not going alone" Clay said

"But we don't know how these San Joaquin charges are going to land. It's most likely going to be a federal gun charge on you guys. If you all decide to skip you all will look guilty" Cara Marie reminded.

"And I can't ask anyone here to take that hit" Jax finished

"You can't but I can. Who's up for a Canadian adventure?" Clay said with a smirk as he raised his own hand.

Everyone including Cara raised their hands making Jax laugh. Clay hit the gavel

"You lose, _eh_?" Clay teased Jax.

"You all are very unbalanced individuals but thank you" Jax said with laughter getting laughs out of everyone.

"If you take Gemma with you you're going to have to tell her about the kid" Bobby said to Jax.

"I know" Jax said solemnly.

"We'll do that together" Clay assured Jax.

About an hour later they were at Lin's party keeping an eye on the girls as well as making sure Lin went through with the deal.

Cara Marie couldn't stand being there with all the women all over the men. She just kept on a poker face and sat with Opie, who was drinking and eating his anger away.

"She'll be fine, Op" Cara assured Opie.

"I just want her out of this. She's so much better" opie said.

"She is, and she will get out." Cara said, patting his shoulder before getting up to talk to Jax and Clay about her friend at Interpol. But before she could, she heard Chibs call her name.

She, reluctantly turned around, and headed over to him. He was at a booth with Bobby. Bobby had a porn star at his right side and one was heading straight for Chibs. Picking up her pace she got to he booth first and the other woman slowly walked away in fear of Cara's murderous gaze.

"Scaring away all the ladies now huh?" Chibs laughed as Cara Marie slid in next to him.

"You're doing fine doing that all by yourself" Cara shot back at Chibs who just scoffed and Bobby chuckled.

Clay and Jax sat at the bar overlooking everyone.

"What's going on with them two?" Jax asked, nodding over at Chibs and Cara.

"I had a talk with her about it. She's denying but it's obvious." Clay said.

"Did you tell her that he has a wife and a kid?" Jax asked, worried for his cousin.

"No, Chibs should, but I warned her" Clay said.

Back in the booth, Chibs put an arm around Cara Marie and pulled her closer to him.

"Your tense, loosen up, love" He said to her.

"Loosen up? I'm watching all these guys eye fuck every girl in here. " Cara said, annoyed making Chibs laugh.

"Oh come on, darling, it's all in good fun" Chibs said, leaning in close to her. How bad she wanted another kiss from him, but he was emotionally holding back.

He sensed her hesitation and instead gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Cara Marie didn't move or respond, she just looked at his hands. One was wrapped around her waist, the other gliding over her exposed and smooth thighs. He gave her Goosebumps and made her heart jump too fast.

"Clay and Jax are watching, stop" Cara said quietly and pushing his hand on her thigh away.

"Afraid of them?" He asked.

"No but if I were you I'd be" Cara said making him laugh again.

But she was right; Chibs had to watch where he was stepping. She was their family.

Chibs was about to respond but stopped when he saw Opie storming to the back, private room where Lyla was.

"Shit, he's gonna go buck wild" Cara said, frantically.

"Hey! Op! Opie!" Chibs called out, trying to get him to stop.

But Opie was a bear on a mission to kill. Cara Marie jumped out of the booth to let Chibs out and then jumped on top of the booth to get a good view of the fight that was about to take place. She watched in awe as Opie tore the place apart. He was angry as hell, like awakening a sleeping bear.

All the guys began to fight at this point. Cara Marie saw Lyla get pushed out and ran to her and gave her a jacket she found to cover herself up.

"Come on, babe, let's get out of here" Cara said softly y to her.

Lyla held on tight to Cara Marie as Cara led them through the sea of fighting men. But a fist came out of nowhere and flew straight into Cara's face. She double backed in anger and screamed. She eyed the man responsible and ran right to him and tackled him to the ground. Pinning him down with her strong legs, Cara gave him punch after punch, until she felt Jax and Chibs pulling her off. Her knuckles were bruised and cut and her lip was bleeding bad.

Everyone headed straight back to the clubhouse. Cara, getting off of Jax's bike, didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. She felt like shit and looked like it. Her fists hurt, her knuckles were raw, and her damn lip was busted. She immediately went into the bathroom to wash her face and hands.

After a few minutes of calming down and cleaning herself up she walked out to see the boys drinking around the table and pool table. When they saw her a round of cheers and clapping went around.

"Cheers to our princess for beating the shit out of a poor helpless Chinese man" Clay said making the guys laugh.

"Oh shut up, he hit me first" Cara said, as Juice handed her a beer.

"Well it's safe to say he got what he deserved" Jax said with a wicked smile.

"He did" Cara laughed, as she sat on the edge of the pool table.

"Where did ya learn to fight like that?" Bobby asked.

"I did a stint in Miami under one of the drug cartels. Me and my partner were stuck in a bit of situation and literally had to fight dirty to get out. You live and you learn, I guess" Cara said before taking a sip of her beer.

Chibs was eyeing her curiously. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her and wanted to be with her, but his past was holding him back.

Cara heard her phone go off in the bathroom and she ran to answer it.

"Hey" Cara said, knowing it was Emily.

"Hey, I just sent you the files. I hope it helps" Emily said before hanging up. Cara ran out and grabbed Juice's laptop from his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, annoyed.

"I got something that might help us find Abel" Cara said, a bit loudly, so everyone could hear. And everyone did and huddled around Cara.

"What do you got?" Jax asked.

"I have a contact who works for Interpol who does work in Dublin. I told her to keep an eye out for anything to do with Cameron. She just sent me this" Cara said, opening the file.

There was a picture of Cameron, killed.

"Where is that?" Clay asked.

"Belfast. He's in Belfast" Cara said.

_They finally got a lead_.

"So Cameron is in Ireland" Jax said.

"Then where is Abel?" Juice asked the question everyone was thinking.


End file.
